1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arts and crafts and health and beauty products, more particularly, to a device for storing swabs and a wetting fluid.
2. The Prior Art
Cotton swabs are handy tools for applying fluids to small areas, for example, rubbing alcohol, nail polish remover, or paint. The swabs are stored in one container and the application fluid is stored in a separate covered container. The user removes a swab from its container, removes the cap from the fluid container, wets the swab by dipping it into the fluid, and then replaces the cap. In most cases, the fluid container is substantially deeper than the length of the swab, so the container must be tilted to wet the swab, requiring two hands. Having to manipulate the swab, cap, and fluid container can be awkward and prone to accidents, particularly when putting the cap back on the fluid container while holding a wet swab. There is also the convenience factor of having to deal with two containers which may or may not be stored together.
Several solutions to the problem have been posed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,806, the fluid container is fitted with a stopper through which a swab can be pushed for wetting. Although this device substantially reduces the risk of accidental spillage, it does not alleviate the inconvenience of having two separate containers.
A different solution is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,719. In this patent, the fluid is stored in hollow in the handle of the swab. When wetting is desired, the user pushes the swab onto a pin to prick a hole in the hollow, allowing the fluid to escape and wet the swab. The shortcomings of this device are that it is a one-use-only device that is relatively complicated and expensive to produce. Also, both the swab and the swab container with the pin need to be disposed of after use, no part of the device is reusable. Finally, it is not particularly cost-effective for home use.
A third solution is suggested by U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,226. In this patent, the swab is stored in a sealed bag with a smaller burst pouch that holds the fluid. The pouch is burst open while the bag is sealed, and the fluid from the pouch wets the swab within the bag. Then the bag is opened and the swab is removed. Like with the '719 patent above, this is a one-use-only device that is relatively complicated and expensive to produce. The '226 patent does disclose that there may be more than one swab in the bag. They are all wetted at the same time and must either be used or disposed of. Also like the '719 patent, all components of the device need to be disposed of after use, no part of the device is reusable. Finally, this device is not particularly convenient or cost-effective for home use.
Thus there continues to be a need for a device to safely and conveniently store swabs and wetting fluid.